<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fight (Hisoka x Fem Reader) by wiltedrosee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873551">Fight (Hisoka x Fem Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedrosee/pseuds/wiltedrosee'>wiltedrosee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter, 魔装学園H×H | Masou Gakuen HxH (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alley Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Mild Blood, Mildly Dubious Consent, Murder, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Power Play, Tongue Fucking, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedrosee/pseuds/wiltedrosee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time you tried to move, the gum felt as if it was only becoming tighter. Hisoka seemed to be admiring your struggle as he began to tease you more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fight (Hisoka x Fem Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your fight at heavens arena was tiresome. It would have been over quick if your opponent didn’t use such annoying weapons but at least you won. All you wanted was to reward yourself by going to your favorite bar and getting yourself the stiff drink you deserved. </p><p>The calming sound of smooth jazz played in the background. Upon first glance, the bar seemed to be pretty calm. Nothing seemed out of place, to normal humans at least. Ever since you learned nen you’ve been able to detect abnormal aura and the aura that you were detecting was dangerous.</p><p>You spun your cup around, letting the dark liquid form a mini tornado in your cup all while scanning the room. Nobody looked suspicious and that was the frightening part.</p><p>A sudden chill shot up your spine and you turned only to see no one.</p><p>‘I should really leave now’ </p><p>You paid for your drinks and began your walk back to your room at the arena. Every step filled you with dread. Even though you’d already left the bar, the feeling didn’t go away. In fact you swore you could hear footsteps.</p><p>On instinct you turned around just in time to see a man in black running towards you with a knife. He didn’t appear to be a nen user but you needed to be careful just in case .</p><p>You prepared yourself for whatever attack he planned to land but before he reached you, he fell to the ground. A card flung from the building above, finding itself lodged into the man's neck causing him to die almost instantly.</p><p>“It’s not nice to take someone else’s toy~” a voice from above cooed.</p><p>It was him. It had to be. That feeling you had in the bar got even stronger as he emerged from the shadows. He towered over you in such a menacing way and all you could do was stumble backwards until you hit a wall.</p><p>“W-who are you?”</p><p>“Oh, just a magician but you can call me Hisoka if you’d like. I observed your performance at Heavens Arena this evening and you certainly have some exquisite aura. Now, why don’t we have a fight. Show me your full potential.”</p><p>This made no sense at all. Some creepy but oddly hot joker looking piece of shit approaching you alone at night asking to fight you. You were strong but you definitely wouldn’t last 5 minutes against this freak. As crazy as it was though, he filled you with an immense amount of fear that you’d never felt before.</p><p>“I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about!”</p><p>You tried to move but you felt as if you were being restricted by some invisible force. This was quite the inconvenience. You used Gyo to see what was stopping you from being able to escape and sure enough you were being held down by a pink rubbery-like type nen.</p><p>“Ah, I see you’ve acknowledged my ability. This is a little something I like to call “Bungee Gum”. It contains the properties of both rubber and gum you see.”</p><p>“I don’t care about that! Just get it off-”</p><p>You were interrupted by a card being held to your throat.</p><p>“Do you think I’m scared of you?” </p><p>You definitely were, but maybe if you appeared confident he’d back off.</p><p>A malicious smirk formed on his face and was soon followed by a fit of chuckles.</p><p>“Well then if you won’t agree to fight me, I’ll just have to give you a reason to want to.”</p><p>The very card that was just at your throat was now tearing away at the thin piece of fabric you called a dress.</p><p>“HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!”</p><p>“Sparking some tension. I’m sorry, was that not clear?” he sneered as his hands began roaming your body.</p><p>Every touch left an icy sensation on your skin. </p><p>His slender fingers gently stroked your clit. You slowly but surely began to leak, your fluids dripping down to his wrist. Mellow moans fell from your lips. You should be hating this but you just can’t. When he said he was a magician he wasn’t joking. The way he was making you feel was downright unbelievable.</p><p>Noticing your arousal, Hisoka leaned in allowing his tongue to become acquainted with your cunt.</p><p>“Don’t fight it, or do. Though I prefer the latter.”</p><p>Of course you tried to fight it. That Bungee Gum was such a pain in the ass. Every time you tried to move, the gum felt as if it was only becoming tighter. Hisoka seemed to be admiring your struggle as he began to tease you more.</p><p>Instinctively you began grinding against his perfectly chiseled face. His slightly pointed nose sent waves of pleasure shooting through you every time it grazed your clit.</p><p>Back against the wall. Tongue fucked in an alley. Definitely wasn’t the agenda for the night but it wouldn’t hurt to take advantage of the situation. </p><p>Shakily you put out your free hand and placed it on the back of his head while you pulled him closer. The more moans you let out the more you could feel his smile grow underneath you.</p><p>“Ooh enjoying it are we? Well, so much for that fight hmmm”</p><p>Hisoka made his way back up to your face, causing your body to shake as he licked your naval on the way. He released his nen only to activate it once more after putting you in a most obscene position. Your hands were now above your head, bound with Bungee Gum and your legs spread apart with the head of his cock at your entrance.</p><p>A low groan exited his throat as he pressed his leaky tip into your tight hole. There wasn’t even a second to adjust to his inhuman size before he was relentlessly pounding into you. </p><p>His muscular thighs slapped harshly again yours with every thrust. You could barely keep yourself from collapsing at the sheer amount of force he applied. Hisoka snaked his pale veiny hand up to your throat and slid his fingers into your mouth. </p><p>“Suck them my dear”</p><p>Those four words were all you needed. Your tongue swished around licking every inch of his fingers which left the faint taste of bubblegum and you on your lips. His sharp nails nicked your tongue causing the bubblegum flavor to be replaced by the metallic taste of blood.</p><p>Warm saliva dripped down your chin. You were at your limit and you were unsure of how much longer you could hold out. With the way Hisokas thrusts became more disheveled, it was apparent that he was also at his limit.</p><p>“Nghh! I’m about to cum!”</p><p>“You're so lewd. Don’t worry I’ll be there soon as well.”</p><p>His hips began stuttering as he tried to keep pushing through his orgasm. Tiny droplets of blood seeped from your hips the harder he gripped them with his sharp nails. </p><p>With one final thrust he pressed deep into you allowing his cum to fill you. You could feel his twitching cock shake with every splutter it made.</p><p>The last thing you remembered seeing was the steady flow of cum dripping down your thighs before you passed out.</p><p>A cold rush of wind awoke you from your sex-induced slumber. After a few seconds of looking around you realized you were back in your room at Heavens Arena. Your window was cracked open and a note was on your side table.</p><p> </p><p>𝒩𝑒𝓍𝓉 𝓉𝒾𝓂𝑒 𝓌𝑒 𝓂𝑒𝑒𝓉, 𝐼’𝓁𝓁 𝑒𝓃𝒿𝑜𝓎 𝓅𝑜𝓊𝓃𝒹𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒶𝑔𝒶𝒾𝓃 (𝒾𝓃 𝓂𝑜𝓇𝑒 𝓌𝒶𝓎𝓈 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓃 𝑜𝓃𝑒) - 𝐻𝒾𝓈𝑜𝓀𝒶 ♡</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>